


no talking

by Unforgotten



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things they don't want you doing in movie theaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no talking

**Author's Note:**

> Charles and Erik are 16-ish here.

Their entire group was supposed to come to the movie today, but it's cold and wet out and everyone else begged off. Everyone except Charles, and that's why Erik is currently sitting in the middle of a movie theater, trying desperately not to think about how there's no one else in their row, almost no one else in the theater.

It's not that he doesn't fantasize about Charles all the time. He does. At home. Where he can shut himself in the bathroom and jerk off, where no one else is going to see his boner, where Charles isn't going to pick up any of it out of his head.

Erik's not actually sure if Charles has ever heard any of it or not. Erik's not always good at not fantasizing about Charles when they're hanging out together, and Charles isn't always good at not reading his mind, which Erik knows because sometimes Charles makes comments.

He's never commented about Erik's fantasies, though. Whether that means he hasn't been very good at not reading Erik's mind at the wrong time, or if he _has_ but just hasn't mentioned it, Erik can't tell. It's not like he can ask--Charles is nosy to begin with, so saying, "Hey, you haven't seen anything in my mind you haven't mentioned, right?" would be the best way to get him to go looking.

Anyway, so this movie isn't very good. The only interesting parts are the explosions, and that's only because the cars flying around on the screen is close to what Erik sometimes he thinks he could do if he tried, crushing cars in an invisible fist and then tossing them out of his way.

Erik really wishes it were a better movie, or a worse one. There aren't very many of the explosions to focus on, and so during the (stupid and boring) plot parts he's stuck thinking about Charles sitting in the seat next to him, the way he can feel Charles' body heat. How, if they'd sat farther back and Charles wanted to, they could be making out right now.

He's getting hard. He can't help it. Thank God he brought his coat so he won't embarrass himself in front of Charles when the movie's over. He hopes he can get himself under control by then, but he wouldn't bet on it. He thinks about sex _all the time_. He thinks about sex with Charles all the time. At first his fantasies were sort of on the vague side since he has shit experience to go on, but then he discovered gay porn, so now all his stupid fantasies are in, like, technicolor, and this is a really, really _bad fucking time_.

He's actually thinking about excusing himself to go jerk off in the men's bathroom--he's starting to feel like that's the only option so that he'll actually survive this--when Charles puts his hand on Erik's knee.

"Um," Erik says. He says it right as some sort of crash happens in the movie, so he's pretty sure Charles can't hear him.

 _You were thinking really loudly,_ Charles thinks at him. His thumb starts stroking Erik's knee.

 _Sorry,_ Erik thinks a little faintly. He was half-hard before, but he's totally there now. Charles is barely touching him at all, and Erik can barely breathe. He thinks he might go blind.

Charles' hand moves, smoothing up and down Erik's thigh. The heat from his hand goes straight to Erik's dick.

Erik wants to--he doesn't know. Making out is probably not a great option--there are at least a few people behind them. Why didn't they sit in the back? Maybe they could move.

 _I was thinking, more,_ Charles says, and sends Erik a picture of what he's thinking of. Erik's not sure how he doesn't manage to come in his pants. Because, God. That's the hottest thing he's ever heard of. Can they even get away with that? He's pretty sure the people behind them would notice. _I mean, if you want to? You're okay with this, right? I mean, I saw it in your head, but I probably should have asked first--_

Charles, in addition to being nosy, tends to babble when he thinks he's done something wrong. Sometimes it's cute. Usually it's annoying. Right now, it puts Erik into a panic, because what if Charles decides he doesn't want to, and takes his hand back? Erik would definitely die if that happened.

He's not really capable of coherent thought, so instead of saying, "Shut up, dumbass. You're fine," or anything else he'd usually say, Erik grabs Charles' hand and pressed it down on his erection. And he immediately freaks out because A. oh God, the heat of Charles' hand on his thigh was good, but the heat of Charles' hand on his dick is better than anything he's ever dreamed of, and B. he's not sure if--is that the kind of thing he's allowed to do? Is that okay? He's not sure.

But then Charles gives his dick a squeeze. Erik has to bite his lip to keep from making noise. Charles keeps squeezing him, rubbing up and down on him through his jeans for a minute, then gets out of his seat--carefully, hunching over so the people behind them won't see, though Erik doesn't know how anyone could possibly miss what's happening.

Then Charles is on his knees in front of Erik, and there's no way that can be comfortable, and he reaches up and unbuttons and unzips Erik's fly--and Erik can't believe how hot _that_ is, he can _feel_ Charles' hand on the slider of his zipper, each tooth of the tape as he slides it down.

 _You should spread your legs out more,_ Charles says, and Erik does, and then Charles grabs Erik's coat from the back of the seat in front of them. He drapes it over his head and over Erik's lap, like that would keep anyone from seeing him if they happen to look, and then Erik feels Charles' hand sliding into his underwear, Charles' hand pulling his dick out, Charles' bare skin on Erik's bare skin, and then everything is warm and wet around Erik's dick, and he can see Charles moving under the coat whenever the movie screen goes brighter, and he wants to reach down, reach under the coat and...hold onto Charles' hair, pull Charles' hair, push Charles further down on his dick until he has the whole thing in his mouth, he's not even sure, but he doesn't know if any of that is allowed and so he just grips the armrests so hard he can't feel his fingers after a minute, and bites down on his lip so he won't...scream or groan or cry, whatever, he doesn't even know.

Then one of Charles' hands starts rubbing his thigh again, with the other one still on the base of Erik's dick, and Erik wants this to keep going but he can't help it, he can't help coming, so hard and fast he doesn't even have the time to warn Charles, which he's pretty sure is something he should do.

Charles swallows, and Erik can actually _feel_ him doing it, he didn't know he'd be able to actually _feel_ that. He wonders what it's like--he knows what it tastes like in general, he tasted some of his one time when he jerked off in the shower, but he doesn't know what it tastes like to have so much of it in his mouth, what dick tastes like.

He wants to find out.

Charles tucks him back in and zips him back up, then struggles back into his seat.

 _My turn,_ Charles says, and Erik realizes he's going to find out, right now. He feels hot all over at the thought.

He reaches his hand over and brushes his fingers lightly over Charles' thigh--then, feeling bold and giddy (and oh, God, he just lost his virginity. He just lost his virginity in public. Charles just _sucked him off_ in a _movie theater_ ), he reaches up and squeezes Charles' crotch.

 _I've never done this before,_ he warns as he gets down on his knees. He's taller than Charles, so it takes him a little longer. Usually, he'd rather die than admit he doesn't know how to do something, especially sex--half the kids at their school think he's experienced, and he lets them because it's so much better than being teased for never having done anything--but it's not like Charles doesn't already know he's a virgin. Was a virgin. Oh, God. _I have no idea what I'm doing._

 _I'll show you how,_ Charles says.

And then he does.


End file.
